A Naughty Wish Cum True
by Spirithunter12
Summary: A lonely Elena, home alone, stood up by a blind date wishes on a wishing star for a naughty threesome with two hot guys. Who knew that her wish world come true.


It was just another Saturday night for me. Although I was in my house, stood up by a date.

I sighed as I removed my heels.

My feet padded over to the balcony as I stood there.

Randomly, there was a wishing star. I smiled and decided to make a wish. I was very horny and was hard to find someone you felt was good enough to sleep with. All the guys were horrible! So…

'I wish I would get to have a threesome with two really hot guys.'

As I walked into the bathroom, I got startled by a voice.

"What was that, Elena?" Stefan asked as I gasped.

"Wh-what are you guys doing in here?" I asked in surprise.

"Stop changing the subject." Damon demanded as I gulped.

They looked hot.

I was puzzled. This never happened. They were hot, sure. But this was new.

"I'm Damon, that's Stefan. My brother." They introduced themselves.

"So you want to get fucked by two hot guys, huh?" Stefan guy asked pressed his body against mine.

"We heard your wish. We were sent here for you." Stefan said as he kissed my neck.

"Oh." You muttered as I eased into his touch.

"We're here to grant your wish." Damon said as he kissed my lips.

"I'm Elena." I said.

"You've been a good girl, Elena." Stefan told me.

"Good girls get rewards." Damon whispered.

I was now dripping as they spoke.

Stefan ripped the dress I wore from my body. Revealing my bare breasts and my underwear.

"No bra? Good." Damon smirked.

Stefan pressed a finger to my heat, as I gasped. He rubbed it back and forth.

"Absolutely soaked." Stefan whispered.

The two brothers' eyes darkened with lust.They removed their clothes, down to their boxers.

"So, Elena.." Damon said as they both kissed down my body.

"Who do you want first?" He whispered, making me shiver.

"Y-you choose." I mumbled.

"Relax, Elena. We can stop at any time." Stefan informed as I shook my head.

"Choose." I repeated as they smirked.

"How about both?" Stefan asked as I smirked.

"Okay." I replied.

"But, I want you both to eat me out first. At the same time." I smirked as they rode their eyebrows.

"Elena is so kinky." Damon smirked as he shrugged.

"As you wish." They said simultaneously.

They ripped the underwear from my body, making me jolt. Stefan took the back, and Damon took the front.

They started immediately. Damon was quick to lap up my juices as Stefan ate out my ass.

"Fuck!!" You moaned as I grabbed Damon's hair.

I pushed his face closer to me as I fucked his face.

At the same time, their tongues thrusted inside me.

"Oh my god! Yes!!" I moaned as I shut my eyes.

"Mm, more.." I begged.

"More what?" Stefan teased.

"More.. Your fingers..fuck!.." I moaned.

"Beg for it." Damon demanded as he sucked on my clit, his finger teasing my entrance.

"Please! Damon..Stefan. Please..shit!.. Give me your fingers.. I want to cum.." I moaned m.

Suddenly, their fingers slammed into mt pussy and ass as I screamed.

"F-fuck! Stefan! Damon!.. Feels so good!" I moaned.

Stefan and Damon added a second finger.

"Fuck! Your fingers feel so good! Uhh!" I moaned.

Their fingers pushed in and out of at a quick pace, as I screamed and moaned.

"Yeah? You gonna cum for us, kitten?" Stefan asked as they added a third finger.

"AHH! Mmmm! Yess!" I moaned as I felt my muscles tighten.

"Shit!! I'm gonna cum!" I moaned.

They pushed their fingers in faster as if to say, 'go ahead'. And you did. I came with a scream.

"I'M CUMMING! F-FUCK!" I screamed as I released onto their fingers.

"Ready princess?" Damon asked as their cocks lined up with my entrances.

"Fuck yes." I replied.

They smirked and slowly pushed their cocks into me as i groaned .

"Mmm. Yes." I moaned softly as they thrusted faster.

I leaned against Stefan behind you. Mouth agape, hands on their chests.

"Uh! Fuck! Elena.." Damon moaned as his pace quickened.

"You're so tight! Oh my god!" Stefan moaned.

I reached over and kissed Damon before reaching behind me to kiss Stefan.

"Mmm, faster.!!" I begged.

Soon, they were pounding in and out of me as I screamed.

"OH MY GOD! Yes!! Don't stop!" I screamed.

"Elena! You're so hot when you moan like that." Damon grunted.

"Mm,You feel so good around my cock." Stefan whispered in my ear as he sucked on my neck.

"You feel so good inside me. Mmm, fuck." I replied as my knees grew wobbly.

"Here." Damon noticed my wobble and can fed position.

Stefan was underneath me and Damon was behind me.

They started to pummel into me again. Faster, and harder as we all moaned.

"Oh fuck! Yes!" I moaned as I started to ride Stefan. Slowly, so Damon could still fuck me.

"Now I can see your face as I fuck you." Stefan smirked as he kissed my lips roughly.

"I'm gonna cum soon." I bit my lip as my eyes fluttered closed.

"Us too." Damon said as his eyes shut.

Stefan rubbed my nipples as Damon rubbed my clit.

"I'M GONNA CUM!" Damon moaned loudly as he came inside of me.

"ME TOO!" I screamed as I released all over their cocks.

Stefan came last with a moan, outriding mt orgasms.

"You guys came in me. I'm not gonna get pregnant right?" I asked.

"We're genies, Elena. We're incapable of reproduction." Damon sighed.

"That's what Klaus said and look at Hayley." I rolled your eyes.

"Who?" Stefan asked as I sighed.

"Never Mind. That was amazing, guys." I said through struggles of breath.

"Thanks for granting my wish." I smiled.

"What wish?" They asked.

Then, I woke up. A puddle of pre cum in my panties. And I had missed my date.


End file.
